Japanese patent 55/157504 discloses a group of herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl; R.sup.2 is alkyl, alkoxycarbonylmethyl or phenyl; R.sup.3 is alkyl; and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, alkanoyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted benzyl or benzoyl group.
Japanese patent 55/113706 discloses a group of herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are alkyl, formyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, phenyl or halophenyl; X is alkyl, alkoxy, nitro or halo and n is 0-2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,957 discloses 1-substituted-5-acyloxypyrazoles of the formula: ##STR4## in which R is H, --CF.sub.3, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or aralkyl; R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl; X is alkylene or alkylene-O-- or alkylene-S--; R.sup.2 is aryl, CF.sub.3, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, --CN, OCF, --NO.sub.2, --CONH.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2 or --SO.sub.n alkyl. Other variables also apply to the structural formula. These compounds are disclosed to be diuretics, saluretics, antithrombotics and antihypertensives.
EP Application 208,874 discloses a group of compounds of the formula: ##STR5## in which R.sup.1 is H, aryl, alkyl, or alkoxycarbonylalkyl; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, aryloxy, arylmercapto, alkyl or hydroxyalkyl; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together may be alkylene; R.sup.3 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, naphthyl or phenyl, substituted or unsubstituted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,077 to Moller et al discloses on column 4, structure IX as ##STR6## in which R, among other variables, may be trifluoromethyl and R.sup.1, among many other things, may be aralkyl substituted by lower alkoxy (col. 1, lines 48-58). These compounds are disclosed as intermediates for production of various N-substituted pyrazolones. No final product containing the trifluoromethyl group or the substituted benzyl group is disclosed to have been made by that intermediate. Compounds substituted in that manner were always prepared by a process not involving alkylation of a pyrazolone intermediate.
EP 449,699, published Oct. 2, 1991, discloses an extremely broad genus of compounds which can be interpreted to embrace a nitro substituted benzyl substituent in 4-position and an alkyl group in 5-position of a pyrazole nucleus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,011 to Moller et al alleges the equivalence of an alkyl group and the trifluoromethyl group on a related pyrazole ring. This patent also equates the nitro group with an alkyl or alkoxy group as substituents on a benzyl group in the related antihypertensive agents.